Many objects include a lacing closure system. For instance, articles of footwear, sports equipment, and other objects include laces used for selectively closing and opening the object. More specifically, in the case of footwear, a first portion of the upper can include eyelets, and a separate second portion of the upper can include eyelets. Typically, a conventional shoelace is threaded through and extends successively between each of the eyelets. Ends of the shoelace can be pulled and tied together to cinch the first and second portions toward each other and to tightly secure the footwear to the wearer's foot. Other objects, such as footballs, bags, shirts, pants, etc. can include a similar lacing system.
Also, alternative closure systems can include straps, buckles, snaps, and the like. Like the lacing closure systems, these alternative systems can be operably coupled to two separate portions of the object, and the closure system allows the portions to be strapped, buckled, snapped, cinched or otherwise secured and retained together.